Demised Jade
by samgurlalways
Summary: With no visions from Voldemort, Harry is again terrorized by dreams & memories he tries to forget each time he comes to Hogwarts. Can he escape a horrible reality? R & R. This is my first fanfiction story. HPVoldemortSLASH.
1. Default Chapter

Full Summary: For years Harry has been tormented by Voldemort in his dreams and while awake. But something is different, his enemy has gone silent for months, no attacks, & no dreams. Harry is now subjected to his **other** dreams, the ones he thought he had forgotten since he had left for Hogwarts his first year, but now they are back and killing him slowly.

(A/N): So...what do you think, give me at least a review here people, it will be a great story.

Later,

sam


	2. Emotions

A/N: Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. Hmm, in this story Sirius is dead, Dumbledore is alive. This will probably end up as a SLASH story...maybe not. We'll see. After this one, read my prologue to my other fic, Void Scars. I hope you like my 1st chapter. Bye. Contains LANGUAGE.

**Chapter 1: Emotions**

_hey- (memories and dreams)_

_'thoughts'_

_Stupid fuck, slut, my special little toy... so tight...FREAK!_ Harry Potter hugged himself tightly against the incessant noise. He wasn't the only person in the room, but his frantic whispering grew louder. He thrashed around a bit, tangling his legs in the blood-red sheets, trapping him in his horrid dream.

"No please," he cried out loudly, snapping his head to the side so quick, you would think someone had slapped him. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes, hands clenched as he balled up the sheets even more. He suddenly shot up, eyes closed as he took a dozen deep, gulping breaths. His long arms had yet, to unwrap themselves from the offending sheets. He did so slowly, finally opening his eyes, revealing a deep - emerald green.

The small teen finally calmed down enough to notice where he was. Not in Surrey, that damned place, but his bed at Hogwarts. After a quick thought he didn't know which was better anymore.

"At least at the Dursley's someone acknowledged me," he whispered softly. He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him, 'Yeah, but with violence.'

He shook the heavy thoughts out of his head as he heard Seamus shout his name through the locking and silence charms he had put up, every night since he had learned them early during his first year. Harry quickly conjured a large mirror, checking to make sure his glamor was still on strong, before making the heavy object vanish and finally opening the curtains.

Seamus stopped in mid- yell and smiled warmly at Harry. "Gosh, I called for hours," he grinned, exaggerating smoothly, " what were you doing in there wanking?"

As the older boy continued, most likely telling of his own sexual escapades, he failed to see Harry pale considerably, before he blushed a deep red, not in embarrassment, but fury at the one that did **this **to him. He could never touch himself **down there** for pleasure. When he did he felt disgusted and ashamed.

Harry reached for his glasses instinctively, before remembering that he had finally fixed his eyesight with magic. Letting his outstretched arm drop, he got out of bed, waving his new clothes on his body, with a wave of his hand unconsciously. He walked towards the door, stopping suddenly when he realized Seamus had gone quiet, which was quite rare. He slowly turned around, noticing the slack-jawed boy, gazing at the space Harry had just been at.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Harry gently went and shook his friend out of his stupor. The taller teen stared at him unblinking before coming back to his senses with an awed look on his face.

"How did you do **that**," he asked, once he was capable of thought. Harry opened his mouth to reply when Seamus spoke, "Forget that, but bloody hell Harry, your body is perfect," he complimented with a slight blush.

Harry stiffened, but squeaked out, "You saw me... I thought I was quick enough."

Seamus saw his friend's state and assure him, lightly placing a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder, "No worries Harry, I saw just a glimpse, I won't mention it again." Harry nodded, forcing a smile for his friend before combing a hand though his silky hair.

Along with his glasses, he had let his hair grow out. It now covered his eyes and scar, and the back lightly brushed his shoulders. The length made the it less tangled and even Malfoy had said that it made him look less like a dog.

Harry quietly gasped as his gut clenched slightly at the word, Sirius. 'Snuffles', was gone now and nothing could be done. Harry knew it wasn't his fault, but he still believed that most of the Department of Ministries fiasco **was**.

The troubled teen, broke free of the unwanted thoughts, and his eyes sparkled up at his friend mischievously. "Race you to the Great Hall," he whispered, but was already gone through the Fat Lady's portrait, before Seamus finally realized what was said. He smiled slightly, shrugging his worry away for Harry Potter for later, before sprinting to catch up with said boy.


	3. Devoted Friends

A/N: Thanks to SwayPippin and WiseGuy360 for the reviews. I hope that you, as well as the 5 alerts, like this chapter. Tell me what you think. If possible I will try to update once a week, but it might just be once every other, depends on my homework load. Thanks!

Oh yea! I forgot to do this last time, so if you were unaware(which I strongly doubt), Harry Potter and everything affiliated with said series belong to the **too-talented-to be- rea**l, J.K. Rowling. Plot is mine, if you haven't already guessed that little tidbit. :P Later...Samantha aka tortured soul

**LAST TIME...**

**Along with his glasses, he had let his hair grow out. It now covered his eyes and scar, and the back lightly brushed his shoulders. The length made the it less tangled and even Malfoy had said that it made him look less like a dog.**

**Harry quietly gasped as his gut clenched slightly at the word, Sirius. 'Snuffles', was gone now and nothing could be done. Harry knew it wasn't his fault, but he still believed that most of the Department of Ministries fiasco was.**

**The troubled teen, broke free of the unwanted thoughts, and his eyes sparkled up at his friend mischievously. "Race you to the Great Hall," he whispered, but was already gone through the Fat Lady's portrait, before Seamus finally realized what was said. He smiled slightly, shrugging his worry away for Harry Potter for later, before sprinting to catch up with said boy.**

Demised Jade- Ch.3: _Devoted Friends_

Despite being in the lead, Harry waited for his friend on the entrance stairs to catch up. He took the extra minutes to clear his head. Although not very skilled at Occulmency, Harry knew how to cover his most unwanted memories and did so with ease. Placing a small smile on his face completed his own private masquerade.

Letting his thoughts drift for a minute, Harry wondered what his **best friends** thoughts of him were now, after he told one of his biggest secrets yesterday. Wondered if they calmed down long enough for him to have a decent **conver-fucking-sation** with them. Pressure started behind his eyes, but he refused to succumb to the tears. 'I mean did they **ever** really **like** _me_? Or were they just joining the freaking Boy Who Lived,' he thought bitterly. 'Now they won't even look at me, much less speak,' he scoffed, swiping a sleeve across his face to remove the wetness.

**FLASH-BACKFLASH-BACK: yesterday on hogwart's express: FLASH-BACKFLASH-BACK**

Harry Potter sat in a room by himself, waiting for his best friends to arrive. He had asked them to come before meeting with anybody and discuss something with them. Waiting in nervous anticipation, and breathing a sigh of relief when they finally came, albeit ten minutes late.

"Hey mate, sorry we're late, had to deal with **Malfoy**," Ron said, an apologetic look on his face, as he spat out the name. He hugged the shorter boy tightly, easily fitting him in his arms.

Harry blushed lightly as he was put down, and then was engulfed into Hermione's bushy hair. "Oh Harry, I missed you **sooo** much. Dumbledore said we couldn't contact you, for our **own safety**, I hope you understand," she said breathlessly.

Harry nodded silently, giving them a smile, while trying to stop the pain on his body from their hugs,without grimacing. He motioned from them to sit, while he paced the length of the compartment, up and down. The distraught boy ran his long, pale fingers through his ebony hair. He glanced at the two of them sitting there, looking very worried. When Ron's signature confused look showed up on Hermione, he decided to start slowly.

"Okay, then I guess I'll tell you guys," Harry started, tensing noticeably when Ron patted him on his arm for support. He shot a look of gratitude and the youngest male Weasley and waited for him to sit back down again before continuing.

He waved his wand multiple times, silently putting up the strongest shields, before staring again. "Um, you guys have secrets right ?"

The others nodded, throwing uncertain looks at one another, before prodding him to continue. "Well I thought I had this major **problem **when I was little and as I grew up. I am attracted to... nice-looking people," he stuttered out, growing a bit red.

They both stood up at the same time, Hermione to feel his forehead, and Ron to blink at him stupidly. "Harry...mate...are you sure your ok? Do we need to call a mediwitch?" Hermione questioned.

Ron, the other hand, was still wondering what his best friend was talking about. "Um yeah Harry, **most** people do like attractive people, so...?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed, glancing at the floor before staring right into their eyes defiantly, "**I'm gay**," he said loudly and clearly. If the charms **weren't** up, the whole train would know.

They both said, "Huh?", simultaneously, looking at Harry with utter confusion written on their faces.

The shorter of the three took a deep breath, happy that they were taking it this well. "I'm attracted to boys, men, males...whatever. I never really realized it until I came to Hogwarts my 2nd year...,"but stopped reminiscing as a fist flew into his face, catching him off guard.

Harry stared in shock at Ron Weasley, his best mate for five years, looming over him. His face was covered in red anger and disgust. He turned to look at Hermione, but saw that she was behind him, mumbling spells under her breath, her wand pointed at him.

His mind and body were still not entirely there when she finished. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He looked at them in confusion and sadness at the pure malice in their eyes. His eyes brimmed with tears and he let them fall silently. Each time his bounds loosened, the young witch would tighten the restraints.

He called Harry every degrading word known to man and then began spelling him without mercy. Ronald Weasley told his girlfriend to leave and to act as if nothing unusual. After relocking and silencing the doors once again, he turned to Harry with a complete grin on his face. Ron then strengthened the binding charm before saying _Nox._ He also did a small Lumos, and advanced upon Harry.

**_Petrificus Totalus._**

**Harry Potter stared eyes wide as Ron quickly removed his clothing. He banished all of Harry's clothes as well before savaging the smaller boy's mouth. 'This isn't happening. No way, Ron is straight," Harry told himself, almost believing it until another thought came to mind. 'Why did he act like that earlier, is he gay?' **

**The Parselmouth suddenly hissed, finally being able to talk,he yelled out A_ccio Wand_, just as Ron was about to enter him. Free from the spell, Harry quickly pushed Ron from him, donning his clothes as he put up protective shield around himself. **

**Ron tried everything until yelling, _Sectumsempra!' _Harry Potter winced as the spell pierced through a little, slashing his face, arms, back, etc. He still refused to back down, cradling his nearly severed arm to his chest, but continued to hold the shield. **

**The angry red-head finally grew enraged, fixing his clothes before storming out of the room.**

**Harry almost sighed in relief, before he felt the excruciating pain from his cut body. Weakly, he locked the door, before laying spread-eagle on the Persian carpet. He pointed his other unhurt appendage straight up at the ceiling, allowing a light purple light cover the room. Harry allowed sleep to take him, knowing that by the time that he was at Hogwart's he'd be mostly healed.**

******FLASH-BACKFLASH-BACKFLASH-BACK: ended : FLASH-BACK: ended: FLASH-BACK**

******Harry smiled softly, that charm had worked really well, even Hermione and Ron seemed surprised at his quick recovery. He blinked rapidly as Seamus came into view, huffing a bit. **

**The older boy, blushed slightly, "The staircases kept on switching, sorry you had to wait so long," he apologized sincerely. **

**Harry smiled, pulling his friend by the arms. "No problem, come on let's go," he said, but his mind screaming for him to stay in his dorm room, because something bad was going to happen, he could 'feel' it. He ignored the foreboding voice, and walked into the Great Hall with Seamus.**

******A/N:Ok, so did you like? Now that you know a fraction of the background story,..what's going to happen next? Hmm, if I decide to do slash, (which I haven't yet) who do you think will be our poor Harry's love? It could be Voldemort, but I mainly put him as a central character. Who knows it _might_ be the dark Lord, the greasy git Snape, Finnigan, or OC... probably not OC, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this addition. Review . Thanks a lot... if you are all good I might be inspired and write another chapter early next week, or even better this weekend. REVIEW...INSPIRE ME.. YOU GUYS ARE MY MUSE:P**


	4. Conspectus

A/N: Hmm, over 370 hits and yet only a few have bothered to review...come on people! If I don't have reactions to my writing I could just be getting worst, without realizing it. This chapter might be a bit confusing, but it's kinda meant to be that way. After reading it you'll understand what the hell I'm talking about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Big thank you: **Nocturnal007: I'm so glad you liked it. I really enjoyed your story by the way, thanks for the recommendation.

KaylaisEvenstar: Thank for the 'interesting' review :P.

Sway Pippin: I'm sorry for the confusion. Hope this explains some of your questions.Oh, and I'm glad you liked it.

Anonymous: Thanks sooo much. I wold have loved to see your name, but no worries. Thanks for the review.

**Thank you four for reviewing for the last chapter it is greatly appreciated!**

DISCLAIMER: I will never be J.K. Rowling. But that doesn't stop me from wishing :P OH yeah! LANGUAGE

There will be certain language and Ron and Hermione bashing...sorry, the story requires it. They may be forgiven eventually, not soon, so don't hope on it. I hope you like.

**LAST TIME: **

**Harry almost sighed in relief, before he felt the excruciating pain from his cut body. Weakly, he locked the door, before laying spread-eagle on the Persian carpet. He pointed his other unhurt appendage straight up at the ceiling, allowing a light purple light cover the room. Harry allowed sleep to take him, knowing that by the time that he was at Hogwart's he'd be mostly healed.**

**Harry smiled, pulling his friend by the arms. "No problem, come on let's go," he said, but his mind screaming for him to stay in his dorm room, because something bad was going to happen, he could 'feel' it. He ignored the foreboding voice, and walked into the Great Hall with Seamus.**

Demised Jade - Ch. 4: Conspectus

Harry sat beside Seamus, his mind some where else as he mechanically forced food into his unsettled stomach. The Gryffindor prince stared blankly at the wall in across from him, totally ignoring the Irish boy adjacent to him. Seamus didn't notice Harry's thoughts drift to what happened yesterday, didn't notice that anguish that washed over his pale face for a split second before it disappeared.

The severely damaged boy's eyes searched the Great Hall before it landed on Ron and Hermione. He stood silently, seemingly gravitating to where the pair sat. They stood defensively, Hermione looked a bit worried, but angry as well.

Harry took a deep breath, before asking, "Can I talk to you guys in the entrance hall for a minutes?"

The red-headed teen gave him a Slytherin-like sneer, before pushing him away. Harry stumbled a bit, wheezing slightly from the pain. Not from the train incident, but before. He never let his own invented healing rid him of those. No, those were to remind him of what a freak and failure he was. Also, they made him remember to return to his abuser to receive punishments. Although Harry's priorities were pretty much fucked up, he fully believed that he deserved everything the Dursley's dished out for him.

The Great Hall had gotten a little quieter, but there was still a steady hum of voices. It really wasn't unusual for a casual spat between the trio. They mostly ignored it, hoping it would be over in time for classes.

"Potter, we don't want your kind around here, so **piss off!**," Ron said darkly.

Harry ignored the name change for now, as he shouted back, "What the hell do you mean my kind!" Harry paused, shooting a glare at Hermione and her boyfriend. "Dear Ronnekins, you didn't say that when you and your **bitch **tied me up and nearly hexed me to death on the train," he growled out loudly. The noise around them was now completely gone.

Neville looked up, a questioning look on his face. "You hexed Harry? Why would you do that?"

His questioned remained unanswered as the three friends stared each other down. Ron's fists were balled up as he fought to control his anger. "Harry..,"he started quietly, but said boy interrupted.

"Oh, it's Harry now, not Potter, so glad you've come to that conclusion, Weasley, "Harry spit out.

Ron shook with pent up anger, taking a murderous step towards Harry before shouting. "**SHUT THE HELL UP**! **LOOK FAGGOT, **like I said we don't like your kind around here. Go back to your **perfect** family and your group of friends in Surrey, cause we don't like **fairies** here! You are such a poof, just like Lupin and that **damned Sirius**!" Ron paused, but kept going when he saw Harry close up his emotions rapidly about to cry.

Ronald Weasley continued, as if fueled by exhilaration. It seemed that he had been thinking all things through since summer started, but needed to vent.

"You and your stupid dreams, a fucking cry for attention is what that is. First the stone, then the stupid basilisk that you let in here to kill us all," Ron roared.

Harry had taken up residence along one of the stone walls next to the Slytherin table. Legs folded under his chin tightly, hugging himself like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Then that stupid mutt comes here and is suddenly no longer a murderer, but your fucking godfather! Bullshit, then you go and put your name in the goblet. Ron paused momentarily, as if gathering his thoughts. In his silence, Harry shakily stood up and faced the scarlet- faced boy squarely, not bothering to look at the other occupants in the room.

Ron opened his mouth to rant some more, but Harry cut him off. "Go ahead Mr. Weasley, finish your long-awaited rant. Hmm," he paused, scratching his chin mockingly, before continuing. "What else could you say? Perhaps that it is my fault that Cedric is dead. Yeah, somehow it was little old me that told fucking **VOLDEMORT **to **Ava Kedavra **him!"

The small teen detached himself from the wall, standing confidently. A huge sneer, that rivaled Snape's, spread across his face. "Huh? Or maybe the next year when I received visions from Voldemort. If I remember correctly, your own father would have died if not for me," Harry Potter seethed out, while hissing quietly in Parseltongue.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Harry stopped him.

"NO! I will finish what I started," he paused, waving his hand, wandlessly silencing him. "Dear Ronald, there are many things you don't know about me. Surprising isn't it, friends during the school year and enemies during the summer, huh?" Harry asked, stepping up and looking Ron expectedly in the face.

Ron shook his head, quickly slapping Harry across the face. The raven-haired boy's head turned, hissing slightly, before snapping his head back and glared hatingly at his once 'best mate'. The small wizard stopped Ron's and Hermione's movements with a twist of his wand, before continuing. He seemed oblivious to anyone in the Hall except for his friends.

"Mione," he shouted, smirking when she almost jumped unexpectedly. "Would you like to tell everyone here what you and your **significant other **do to me yesterday or should I," he drawled, gliding over to her.

Hermione glowered at him, before spitting right in his face. "Get the fuck away from me faggot," she screamed.

Harry rolled his eyes, cleaning the slimy substance from his face with his wand. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhat intelligent, is that the only word you know? Hit me with more, I'm ready. What about trying the slew of words your boyfriend had to say yesterday. While we are on that subject, after you left, he seemed to forget where to shove his little stick into! Hmm, pussy or Harry's ass, oh by the way constitutes as rape!"

Hermione looked horrified, but quickly rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, he wouldn't do that, he's normal."

The Golden Boy sighed, turned and acknowledged the head table for the first time his morning. "Sir?"

Professor Dumbledore focused in on the BHL before saying, "Yes Harry," a grin on his face, eyes twinkling in amusement at the fight.

Harry frowned at his expression, "DON"T YOU GET IT," he shouted, glaring hard at every occupant at the head table.

The professors jumped slightly, but Snape sneered and spoke first. "Honestly Mr. Potter, shut up. Don't bring your petty fights up right now, no one cares," he said sarcasm leaking from his voice.

Harry shook in anger as the Headmaster followed, "He's right my boy, I'm sure what ever your friends did wasn't that serious."

Harry Potter glowered at all of them, before whipping around and pointing his wand at Ronald. Said boy's eyes widened, but he still was unable to move or talk. The professors suddenly went into action for the first time today, surrounding Harry with wands raised. The frazzled boy didn't even flinch, instead he quickly scanned the confused, angry, curious, and disgustedly happy faces around him before flicking his wand at Ron.

_'Conspectus'_

**A/N: So, you like? I would have updated earlier, but with the holiday, homework, and barely any reviews**I wasn't feeling very inspired. But I did promise it to you this week, so I delivered, happy? I write the story while I'm in Physics, bored out of my mind. OH yea, if you would like to view any of my other works look on my profile page.


	5. An Unknown Discovery

A/N: Hi, you know I really LOVE you guys:P I am ecstatic right now, ...sick..but extremely happy...practically breaking my teeth from smiling so much. Yea, so as you saw, this didn't get out as early as I wanted, but it's here now. So...yea. Some of you might really hate me for what I'm about to write, but just wait it out..it's not what you think...I'm just setting the stage for later chapters. Um, so yea, please review.

**FYI: Conspectus is like a report...summary.**

_sdafadfadfadfadf----- future happenings...predictions..forecasts...whatever you would like to call it._

_'zcgsfgsfg'- thoughts_**  
**

**Big thanks to:**

**Alexander Black**: I'm very glad that you like my story. Oh, and the reaction in the hall was my fav part too. I was laughing as I wrote it...so yea. THANKS!

**Vanilla slash**: Thanks so much for the review. I know I already explained to you, but others might have thought it, but did not voice their opinions. Harry was describing the various expressions on the their face. The one that was disgustedly happy was of course Dumbledore, in his ever present naivety. Thanks soooo much!

**Madd girl**: Thanks for all of your reviews. **Ch1**: Thanks, it took me an entire physics class to do it in. ;P. **Ch.2**: Yea, I know.. whoohoo Seamus...ahem..sorry..(gather composure). I wanted to show friendship before something bad happened. I'm unconsciously morbid, if you got to read a poem or story of mine before, and I love to make characters cry and then be happy, before crying again. :P **Ch.3**: Yea, they do don't they. The way I'm going with his story, I didn't really see the need to have them as his friends right now...maybe later...much later. **Ch 4**:) :) :) I cracked up laughing when I saw this... yes they both deserve to be put in the ninth level of hell for eternity...but alas,... I don't hold the power...well at least at this particular story. Yes, I made Harry a bit daft for a reason, which will come later..hopefully. As for the patrons of the Great Hall, when have the students of Hogwarts ever gotten a clue except for the **supposed** "Golden Trio?" My regrets for putting BHL, I meant BWL, sorry.

**Sway pippin**: You have to tell me what your confused with, so I won't do it again. LOL Thanks!

**Anime gurl088**: Thank you.

**Kaylaisevenstar**: Thanks for the author's alert, I appreciate it. Yes, I know, my AP Lit teacher hates my cliffhangers as well...:P

**Thank you six for reviewing for the last chapter it is greatly appreciated! **

**Hmmm, **3935 words, 4 chapters, 16 reviews, 843 hits, 3 favs, and 20 alerts. Do you see why I'm so happy!

DISCLAIMER: I will never be J.K. Rowling. But that doesn't stop me from wishing :P OH yeah!

**Last time: **Ron shook with pent up anger, taking a murderous step towards Harry before shouting. "**SHUT THE HELL UP**! **LOOK FAGGOT, **like I said we don't like your kind around here. Go back to your **perfect** family and your group of friends in Surrey, cause we don't like **fairies** here! You are such a poof, just like Lupin and that **damned Sirius**!" Ron paused, but kept going when he saw Harry close up his emotions rapidly about to cry. ... Harry Potter glowered at all of them, before whipping around and pointing his wand at Ronald. Said boy's eyes widened, but he still was unable to move or talk. The professors suddenly went into action for the first time today, surrounding Harry with wands raised. The frazzled boy didn't even flinch, instead he quickly scanned the confused, angry, curious, and disgustedly happy faces around him before flicking his wand at Ron.

_**'Conspectus'**_

**Chapter 5: A Unknown Discovery**

Harry's turquoise spell left the the large circle and hit Ronald Weasley right between the eyes. He immediately blacked out.

At the same time, the professors had tried to put him in a full body bind, but Harry had dodged it and had a strong shield around himself. So instead, every professor was unable to move very much.

"Look," Harry pointed at a white screen that materialized on the wall opposite where the boy had fainted. He gave the almost reluctant professors, a nudge with his magic and they fixed their eyes on the screen. Flicking his hand again, a sort of movie started. It began 20 minutes before Ron and Hermione had come to meet him. Instead of escaping Malfoy like he was told, they were fucking in an abandoned compartment.

Harry shook visibly all of a sudden, and didn't stop his feet from moving to the nearest table, the Slytherins. Surprisingly they didn't object, some of them giving him a knowing pat on his shoulder briefly, before returning to the impromptu movie. Everyone failed to notice the major flinch when they touched him, everyone but Draco Malfoy.

**A LITTLE MALFOY Two cents...:P**

"Hmm, I wonder..." Malfoy thought silently, before fixing his eyes back on the screen.

His face changed from disgust at the couple's acts, to masked horror at what was being done to Harry. His gaze turned even darker as he glanced at said boy's friends. Weasley had awoken from his momentary slumber and was staring venomously at The Chosen Boy. Granger was doing much the same, sitting next to her boyfriend, her face impassively blank.

Malfoy listened and watched Ron order Hermione to leave, and that he would deal with Harry personally. His blood boiled with terribly sustained rage, as he witnessed Ron's actions, as he almost took Harry's virginity.

'_Wait,_' he thought silently, a calculating look coming onto his features. Harry seemed very resistant , but went absolutely slack and his eyes dulled considerably when Ron forced him to the floor. _It's almost like he's used to it,' _Draco wondered horrifically.

He smiled slightly when Harry hissed, finally able to speak and almost clapped when he redressed and out a shield up, but then remembered he was supposed to be an emotionless Malfoy. He fixed his mouth into a grim line, before standing and forcing a younger year to move so he could sit next to Potter.

Malfoy observed him carefully, something he had done since second year. The boy had blank, dazed look on his face , but his eyes showed so many emotions, it was impossible to configure. Harry's hands were shaking, but he didn't seem to notice the erratic movements , his eyes fixed on the ground in silent shame. The Slytherin prince glanced up again, and started, shocked at what was happening.

_Wow that's a really good shield_," he thought mutely, but in admiration. The Slytherin Prince watched Weasley run out of spells before screaming,

**SECTEMSEMPRA!**

Malfoy's eyes widened, his godfather, Severus, had told him of that spell earlier this summer and it's effects.

He cringed unexpectedly, almost shouting out when he felt a small hand lay across his own. Draco rapidly opened his eyes, glancing down at the pale fingers and unpainted nails. By the softness and the warmth, he didn't expect to see Harry smiling gently up at him.

Malfoy swallowed quickly, tearing his eyes from the small boy to see if anyone had noticed. They were all still transfixed on the screen, watching their savior become severed by the curse.

Harry noticed Malfoy's wariness and slowly gripped his hand tighter around the blond, using his other hand to throw up a 'notice me not' charm, before returning his gaze upwards at the slightly blushing boy. Malfoy uncharacteristically avoided the green eyes, staring at his lap, while unconsciously rubbing the Boy Who Lived hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. The Slytherin finally realized what he was doing and stopped his movements.

He smirked as Malfoy tinted pink. The Ice Prince glared harshly at him and Harry's mini-smile went solemn.

Draco Malfoy almost banged his head against the table for his stupidity. "Uh, Harry, I'm...," but was cut off.

"No, Malfoy no problem," Harry spoke softly, pulling his hand away from the snake prince_. "Sorry for doing that to you," _Harry spoke , eyes glazed over.

Malfoy looked confused, but asked Harry anyway, "What the hell are you talking about?"

_"Later this year, I'll do that to you. Snape will heal you, but I'm sorry beforehand.," _Harry paused, but continued on deadpanned_ , "I know your orders from Tom, but you will not kill the Headmaster. Snape has made a vow to your mother, unbreakable, he will kill him unless the boy marked with a scar helps the dark one."_

Draco stared wide -eyed at Harry Potter_, '__So he's some kind of seer, interesting_,' he thought silently, as said boy blinked, becoming aware of the world around him.

The small vanishing spell was still in effect, but the movie was just over and they were looking hurriedly for him. "Sorry Malfoy, got to go," he stood up, waving at the door, before vanishing the spell from Draco and slipping out unnoticed.

HPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASHHPSLASH--------MAYBE?

Harry ran away from the chaos in the Great Hall to the Potions classroom to the dungeon. He slipped down against the door, gasping for breath. Although his glamor was still up, he could feel his shirt sticking to the invisible blood from the reopened wounds.

Getting up slowly, he staggered to an empty classroom further down the hall, wandlessly using multiple silencing and locking charms.

He spelled a mirror, gauze, rubbing alcohol, pin, and a chair. He faced the mirror befoe throwing off his glamor with ease.

Grimacing at his chest slightly, a single tear leaked from his eye as he slowly dabbed the red words, MINE, that was carved in his chest. After that, he wandlessly wiped ALWAYS, of blood on his back, before tightly wrapping white gauze over his torso, arms, and back, before pinning it securely.

Banishing the soiled gauze and bandages, Harry silently replaced the glamor charm and made his way back to the Potions classroom.

The door was already open, so he slipped in, taking a seat closest to the door in the back before waiting for his Potions professor to show up.

(A/N): So there you go til next month...or dec...i might not do it in novemeber ..birthday things to do..it all depends on you guys. REVIEW! LOVe Ya,


	6. Public Heart to Heart

A/N: Hi, Madd Girl: I know the chapter was short... that's why I'm writing the second part...:P! Um, so yea, please review.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Madd girl: **NO, it most definitely is **not** going to be a DM/HP story. They might tolerate each other, but the only relationship the might **ever** have is **strictly** platonic...no matter **how much** Draco wishes otherwise.

**Xelena : **I know...poor Harry. Yes, all say aye for Ron being expelled? ** ...AYE!!**

**Brandy: **Thank you soo much for reading my story and reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

**SwayPippin: **Hope you feel better...so glad you understand now.

**So, that's 6 chapters, 20 reviews, 1579 hits, 4 favs, and 25 alerts. **

DISCLAIMER: I will never be J.K. Rowling. But that doesn't stop me from wishing :P OH yeah!

**LAST TIME: _"Later this year, I'll do that to you. Snape will heal you, but I'm sorry beforehand.," Harry paused, but continued on deadpanned, "I know your orders from Tom, but you will not kill the Headmaster. Snape has made a vow to your mother, unbreakable, he will kill him unless the boy marked with a scar helps the dark one."_**

**_Chapter 6: Public Heart-to-Heart _**

Harry Potter ran to his dormitory, breathing heavily as he pushed into a obscure alcove, before falling to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Shaking slightly, he unconsciously scratched a closing scab on his arm. Drops of blood appeared, but Harry was unaware, instead staring straight ahead where he could see the entire Gryffindor common room.

EARLIER ...

Harry Potter looked at his usually unoccupied space next to Ron and Hermione, not entirely surprised that it now seated an almost confused fifth-year. They pair didn't look up, neither did anyone else other than Dean and Seamus, so he sat with them at the end of the table farthest from the head table.

After watching the tape yesterday, Dumbledore had the nerve to let the traitors stay until Madame Pompfrey had run accurate tests to make sure they weren't being possessed. Harry shook free from his thoughts, his eyes settling on the blushing Seamus. The BWL raised an eyebrow at him, but turned away quickly, a pained look across his pallid features.

Harry got a plate and filled it with **very** small portions, which didn't go unnoticed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. After his outburst yesterday, they decided to watch him a little bit more carefully then usual.

Severus Snape tucked this action away from later. He had already been observing Harry since the Welcoming Feast, but decided to double his efforts since the crime uncovered last night. He, as well. Was silently appalled that Dumbledore chose the grueling act of investigating before kicking the _Weasley_ and _Granger_ out.

The Potions Master's forehead crinkled uncharacteristically, noticing the same sneers from last night being shot at potter when he glanced at his former friends.

The small boy quickly turned his head away. His attention went back to the two males in front of him, joking around, all forgotten. Severus watched potter gaze around the Great Hall before dropping his too- green eyes to his hands in his lap. The professor soon tried to see what Harry was thinking and he could 'feel' the headmaster do the same.

At the same time, they both saw a flash of red, wet skin, before they were pushed out. Snape and Dumbledore blinked, starting suddenly, Harry was standing in front of them with a blank look on his face. The entire Great Hall had silenced, all eyes on the unlikely stare down between the three people. Harry spoke quietly, but clearly, and everyone leaned forward to hear his every syllable, as his voice echoed lightly off the stone walls.

"Professors," he began wearily, "why do you feel the need to read my mind unwillingly? Is it a playground for you to romp around in?," he paused for a second, before glaring at Dumbledore.

"And you," he stopped for a split second and the ceiling started to gather dark clouds. The students looked back and forth between Harry and the ceiling, as if petrified.

"Your supposed to be my mentor," he paused, spitting out, "**Albus, you have been nothing but a hindrance!"**

Lightening and thunder cackled overhead as if in agreement, but Harry continued like he had not heard it or the collective gasps.

"You have been controlling me since I was born, I accepted it. Told me my early life story, I accepted it. I've accepted everything. Every death I caused, every blunder I made, and even the so-called friends you made sure spoke to me before my first year on the train."

A defeated look replaced the anger on his face and the clouds receded, leaving a fiery red sky. "I appreciate what you have done, but I need you to stay-the-FUCK-out-of-my-life. You have no idea what you are doing, what has been done, or what's going to happen. You aren't the fucking ORACLE, my name is NOT Neo, and I don't want to follow the fluffy white rabbit," Harry snapped, dark-green showing from his eyes. "So leave me the BLOODY HELL alone!"

"The BWL breathed heavily, threw a note to Snape along with a glare , before disapparating in front of everyone...a feat said to be impossible for a underage wizard in Hogwarts.

Harry reappeared by the lake, laying flat on the grass, as tears pricking his eyes. He hid behind a tree as his breath came out in short gasps. He eyed the black depths in front of him, he waded out before floating on his back. His robes flowed out from his thin frame, creating a sort of 'fallen angel'.

He thought back to what had just happened a few minutes ago and shook slightly. Yes he meant to yell at the Head Master, but not to go that far. Harry Potter had just made Dumbledore suspicious. _OH SHIT!, _he thought, as he made his way to his dormitory.

(A/N): So yea, hope you guys liked it. I did this because I really wanted to put out another one in October, because a November chapter **might **not happen.


	7. Allegiances Part 1

**A/N: Yea, I know you guys hate me, but I'm trying! Contrary to how I would like to update this story, I will do it in small installments. I'm doing it like this because I still am having severe writer's block on this story, but I want to make it work. I will update hopefully every two days, and I would like my readers and/or reviewers to help me move this chapter along, it has been far too long since the last update. Thanks! -samgurlalways**

**Ch.7 part 1: Allegiances**

Harry uncurled from his hiding spot as the last of the Gryffindors drifted off to sleep. But as Moody repeatedly said, he remained 'ever vigilant', by placing a notice-me-not charm on himself. Slipping through the potrait door, he ascended to the astronomy tower to a meeting he had scheduled earlier that day.

Harry inched over to the edge, appreciating the night air on his invisible wounds. A quiet sound from his right startled him from his reverie. Turning, the green-eyes boy found Severus quietly observing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Sanpe watched the 'bane' of his existence walk into view. Or if he thought logically, the spawn of the bane of his existence. 'The boy obviously thoguth he was up here alone,' Snape thought quietly.

His face was twisted into barely masked pain, as he limped over to the ledge. The way he was looking down, the potions Professor decided to announce his presence before the BWL did something stupid.

"Ahem," he interrupted quietly. He had hoped to frighten the boy, but all he received was a startled llok, before his pain-filled face twisted into a smirk. The small boy faced him fully, getting right to the point.

--------------------------------------------

"Did you read the letter," he asked quietly, after putting up numerous secrecy spells.

"Yes, but Harry I don't quite understand..." Snape began, sincerely not understanding his young associate's words.

"I'm sorry, I had to be vague or Dumbledore would know what I was talking about, I'm sure he read it over your shoulder?"

At the nod he received, Harry's grin sparkled with mirth. "Did you see his face, I barely even knew what I was saying until later."

Snape smirked, "Yes, it was...highely amusing."

The young boy shrugged his shoulders, but continued anyway, not accepting or rejecting the compliment.

Snape was about to comment on this, but then he noticed the innner turmoil in the boy's suprisingly dull eyes.

Harry finally spoke, "I—I want," he paused and frowned thoughtfully to himself, "No, I NEED him."

Snape allowed his hard facade to drop once more and looked at the boy with a questioning glance, "Who Harry?"

The short boy stalked over to the older man and lifted the sleeve of his arm. He traced the snake tattoo with suprising gentleness and said, "When you go to him tonight, tell him that I need him back!"


	8. Allegiances Questioned Part 2

**(A/N): Yea, so may people seemed to be happy that I finally updated something, so here is another short installment. (NOTE AT BOTTOM)  
**

**Chapter 7 part 2: Allegiances Questioned**

"Absolutely not Potter, have you lost your mind?!??!" Snape yelled, grateful for the strong _silencio _Harry had done over the area. It allowed them to hear out, but others in the castle not to hear in.

Before Harry could respond, there was a crack near the apparition point. Turning, Severus spotted his godson walking into the castle. Capturing his attention, the young adult nodded in and went inside, took a shortcut, and reached the tower in a couple of minutes.

Harry Potter watched as the blond came into view, and forced his body to remain relaxed on the floor of the tower.

"Malfoy," he acknowledged pleasantly.

"Potter?" Draco said a bit dazed.

Harry simply smiled, inclining his head politely to both Draco and Severus, before leaving.

Draco eyed his godfather strangely for a second before smiling.

"I found out some information the other day that I transferred to out Lord," he said softly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Potter's a seer."

"H- Potter, really... and how exactly did you come to that revelation?" Snape asked tightly.

"Well, when Potter basically came out of the closet, we had a talk. No one else could hear or see us, and he said that I was going to kill the Headmaster," he paused as Severus seemed to get a shade paler.

Smirking, Draco continued, "Also, he relayed that you and my mother had an Unbreakable Vow...You two obviously know I wouldn't be able to go through with my mission and made one. I appreciate that by the way, and the Dark Lord only Crucio' ed (is that a word) me for a minute...I'm fine. But he does want to speak to you personally, seems like you also have a message to give him."

Snape's face was ashen, but he forced his body to move, leaving his godson so he could see Voldemort.

**ATTENTION!!!!!:: About here is where my brain just shut down for this story...back in December. ATTENTION REVIEWERS & READERS : Think of some ideas for the next part of chapter 7. PLEASE!!!!! Leave them in your reviews OR email them to me: I'm begging you...see I love the story this much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Rocky Allegiances part 3

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews...keep going!

AGAIN: **ATTENTION!!!!!:: About here is where my brain just shut down for this story...back in December. ATTENTION REVIEWERS & READERS : Think of some ideas for the next part of chapter 7. PLEASE!!!!! Leave them in your reviews OR email them to me: I'm begging you...see I love the story this much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ohhhyea...the part is the VOLDIE scene... Death Eaters...blabla...I'm at a total lost. HELP ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 part 3: Rocky Allegiances**

Harry slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to get some sleep before sunrise. The few lanterns on the walls provided a dark atmosphere for his even darker thoughts. He pondered over his hatred for Ron and Hermione, combined with his confusion and guilt with asking Voldemort for something. And then the headmaster's careless attitude towards everything done to him, basically the 'Golden Boy' was pissed.

He was almost to the Fat Lady's portrait when he saw Dumbledore standing a little bit away from it, obviously waiting on him.

"Harry, my boy," he shouted cheerfully, as if they were best friends, 'just happening to take a stroll' at three in the morning.

The young green-eyes teen, twinged at the term. Vernon was the only that said 'boy' nowadays. Before he could think **too** much, the Headmaster spoke again.

"I just wanted to personally inform you that there were no traces of _Imperio _or foreign potion in your friends. Therefore they have been expelled from Hogwarts and can not return. Understand?" he asked kindly, a weird glint in his twinkling, blue eyes.

The young man nodded, and a small smile flickered across his mouth, before it was set into a thin line.

"Is that suppose to placate me?" he inquired, inwardly fearful of the answer.

Dumbledore, who had turned to leave, looked almost scandalized at such a question. "Why of course, isn't that what you wanted?"

Harry dug his fingers into his skin in order to control his temper. Small fragment sof stone fell from the ceiling above as he ground out, "No, are they going to be punished?"

Dumbledore faced him fully, no twinkle apparent in his hard, blue eyes. "No, wasn't that enough?" He gave Harry a toothy grin before leaving.


	10. Remedies

**(A/N): The reviews for this story is unbelievable... I never thought that it would receive this much attention. Thanks though! The 13th Unlucky Jinx asked to be my beta...and said yea..but no answer from her yet. But, if you are interested, help me out... my knowledge and spell check can only do soooo much. It would also help to have others to bounce ideas off of...interested? Email me. So.. the long awaited chapter...BTW: If I get at least 2 reviews before bedtime, I might add another chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Remedies**

Harry stood stock still, slowly unclenching his fingers. The small Gryffindor glanced at the empty portrait of the Fat Lady, before leaving.

Five minutes later Harry appeared in the Room of Requirement a small, but adequate bed in the center of it. A fire roared in the hearth and a bathroom branched off to the left.

Harry walked into the bathroom, stripping along the way. He waved is hand carelessly and hot water and soap filled the white and gold tub. Gingerly stepping into the too-large fixture, he allowed magic to wash his weary body.

Hissing, he raised his hands to eye level. Glaring, red crescent moons stood out on his pale skin. Further along his arm, h noticed the same set of five, healing from yesterday.

"No," Harry whispered, he didn't want it to heal, it was _his_.

No one else had made it, just him. It wasn't a sign of punishment from his uncle, not a bruise because of Ron's temper, and not the Voldemort- related scar on his forehead.

_**It was his**_.

An eerie smile appeared on his face as he summoned a clean razor and dropped his glamor. Cuts appeared along his abdomen, neck, ams, and legs. New and old cuts rose from the 'unmarked' skin and harry brought the razor down slowly to his thigh. He carefully carved in HP, and allowed the scalding water to wash away the blood and the razor, before he got up and went to bed.


	11. Interlude

**(A/N): Thanks sooo much for the reviews. Um, people have offered to beta, so I probably will only release one more chapter, for now, until I can figure things out.(If you review it might just be tomorrow).  
**

**(A/N): ****Zaru: No, Harry did not do all of that...reading back, he only made the fingernail cuts ( telling everyone about the train incident and whn he cursed out Dumbles before his bath...remember? That cut with the razor was his first one... he finally find something that is just his, his own dirty little secret. **

**Madd Girl & fireyhell: Thanks 33**

**Spartan Eragon: You might not hve got my message, but thanks I would really like that.**

**Krystina Black: Thanks...and "Voldie" comes in now! **

**(A/N): And to add to Mrs. Black's comment, Voldemort will appear more in this story...as soon as I find worthy help!**

Chapter 11: Interlude

Meanwhile, Snape was in mind – numbing pain under the Cruciatus. He sighed in relief as Voldemort finally lifted the curse.

He painfully pushed himself up, crawled to his master's feet, and kissed his robes in a sign of apology and reverence.

Standing up, Severus made sure his mental shields were intact, before meeting the red gaze of the Dark Lord.

"**Report**," he commanded tiredly, quickly shifting his body back into its 'Tom Riddle guise.'

"Potter...has a message for you," Severus started.

The handsome teen immediately perked up in interest.

"**Yes**?" he asked silkily.

"He says h needs you," Snape answered, as if questioning himself.

Tom Riddle a. k. a. Voldemort closed his ruby eyes thoughtfully, before telling his loyal servant to leave.

The Dark Lord swept from the huge room, to his personal quarters, thinking of a certain green-eyed boy.


	12. Pained Reality

**(A/N): Hi all! Um, yea I know my chapters are very short... but I just love to make people wait for it...cackles evilly. No but seriously, the thought process on this story has slowed down dramatically. I do try, later on...maybe, I will go back and just combine chapters with one another, but for now... you'll just have to put up with me...cough..please...cough :P Review...OH YEA: Please don't find my descriptions offensive, the only one I am criticizing is Harry's family..don't take it personal. If you guys don't HATE my short chapter that much..I might update before Sunday. Um, sorry...I guess before Wednesday now... wouldn't let me upload, but now it does..weird.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 'cept the plot.**

**Chapter 12: Pained Reality**

DREAM

The small boy flinched instincively before the whip cracked upon his back. He tried to block the waves of pain that erupted again froom his back.

Dull, sage eyes opened as his uncle's odor began to permeate his senses. Harry Potter curled tighter in a protective ball as the smell became stronger.

That smell... that odor, was the one thing that Harry hated about grotesquely obese people... mainly Dudley and Vernon.

This stench originated from the many rolls and creases that no one could actually reach if they were too big, the places that were never cleaned. The broken boy also hated this foul smell more than the blood that was around hiim already.

This smell meant more pain...blood, more of his dignity shredded.

This smell meant he was going to be used again, repeatedly, by both his uncle and cousin, and their friends. A scream tore through his thoat as he was forced on his slashed back and roughly entered, which unfortunately was not the first time or the last.


	13. A Little Chat

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews...**(A/N): You know I thought about stopping here, but then I remembered something. May is soon approaching, coming with SAT and AP tests, finals and EOCT, prom...as well as my GHSG test scores.. figuring out whether or not to celebrate or commit suicide if I fail...it'd be better than my parents murdering me...so this probably won't get updated again until after the last day of school...maybe. So, just put up with me.please? . I don't own anything cept plot...Oh yeah: REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13: A Little Chat  
**

After taking a pain potion for the Cruciatus, Severus was tired, but forced himself to patrol the halls of Hogwarts one more time before bed.

While walking through a quiet corridor, a wretched scream ripped through a door that he knew Harry stayed when he wasn't in the Gryffindor tower.

He burst through the room, whispering a 'Silencio' on the boy before as soon as he came into view.

Harry shot up out of bed and stood shakily, the after effects of the dream. He spotted Severus in the corner and quickly covered his anxious look with a passive one.

Severus opened his mouth to ask what the nightmare was about, when Harry spoke.

"What did he say?"

The Potions Professor swallowed his thoughts with a snap of his mouth. "The Dark Lord didn't say anything. I told him and then he dismissed me."

Harry said nothing, but Snape gently felt the gentle caress of an experienced wizard searching his mind.

The young boy blushed absently when Snape glared half-heartedly at the intrusion.

"Constant vigilance,' the small teen muttered, and Severus Snape saw a look in his eyes that shouldn't have been on a dying soldier, much less someone so young.

The Boy Who Lived noticed the scrutinizing look on his professor's face and he broke out in a small smile. "Thanks Sev...for trying," Harry said softly, head bowed slightly in respect.

Severus Snape also tilted his head briefly, and noticing the air of dismissal, he left without a word, robes billowing as he went.


	14. Worst Case Scenario

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews... you guys keep me writing. I know I said no more until school was over..but I just couldn't resist!**

**HentaiZaru: **Yes..purely physical(yea, like that)! No, I'm kidding... Harry feels that Voldemort-induced dreams would be better than his past memories of abuse...get it?

**Madd Girl: **YES!!!!!! Someone understands...I do try, but what I want to happen never works its way out to the keyboard...sooo...

**Attention: Read 'Love Can't Fix It All'- I know it's not the best..but it was swimming around in the plasma inside my head for weeks...I need a new title and any other suggestions would be nice! Thanks.**

**I don't own anything...'cept a couple of quirks to the Voldie/Harry romance...Yum!Woohoo slash!!!!!! ..ahem..yea...bye now...later...:P**

**Chapter 14:Worst Case Scenario**

"Am I that worthless that I can't even warrant the attention of my arch rival?" Harry questioned to himself, outloud.

A tear slipped from his I, but he forced his head back down to the pillow, thinking one thought in his head...

**_Worthless_**

After Severus left, Harry did not fall back asleep. His lack of rest showed on his sickly white face. He sat in the darkest corner of his Transfiguration class and spasmed slightly in pain every other minute. Glancing down at his hands, he noticed the flickering of his skin and knew something was wrong.

Scars appeared and vanished, in an alarmingly fast rate. One second there was clear, white skin, then evident clues to the abuse was present.

'Not here,' he pleaded with himself inwardly.

But the image continued to flicker, remaining scarred for a longer time.

Harry glanced at the door beside him and then at his droning Head of House.

'I wonder if I can...'

Taking one more look at the Head Mistress, he bolted for the door.

A shout of '_**HARRY**_' could be heard ringing down the halls of Hogwarts, but the raven-haired boy had disappeared with a silent pop.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Yeah, I know it's been a long time, but it was for perfectly valid reasons. Um... I had a major block for this story, but now I know the problem, kinda. I am sooo sorry if it was confusing, but all will be revealed in due time...haha.**

**THANKS: Gayboy, Exxalia, shadowama, Madd Girl, Lady Siren Riddle, HentaiZaru, and Spartan Eragon**

**I am sorry to you all about the shortness of the last chapter. You guys will find out why his glamours were flickering later, MUCH (no I'm kidding). :P You guys will find out why soon. Thanks again for reading.**

**LAST TIME: **

**Scars appeared and vanished, in an alarmingly fast rate. One second there was clear, white skin, then evident clues to the abuse was present.**

**A shout of 'HARRY' could be heard ringing down the halls of Hogwarts, but the raven-haired boy had disappeared with a silent pop.**

**Chapter 15 **

Harry reappeared in the darkest part of the dungeons in Hogwarts. He groaned in pain as the complex healing and glamour spells he had done on his body disappear.

Unnoticed by the dying boy on the floor, a portrait of Salazar Slytherin stared down at the broken boy. His long hair fell in a tangled mess down his back. His ribs were clearly seen protruding from his chest and blood had already begun to pool beneath him. The badly wrapped bandages were soaked with the red liquid and burns and cuts appeared on the ghastly white face. Salazar shook his head in worry and shame at the awareness of the Headmaster.

Harry writhed in pain before using the last of his magic to blast open the door silently, hoping that Severus would get the message, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Potions Classroom**

"Make sure the beetle eyes are added after the wormwood root. You idiots will know its right if it turns out light yellow. If it turns green...," Severus stopped in his lecture as alarms went off in his head: his personal wards had been disturbed.

"Professor?" the seventh year Hufflepuff asked, bravely representing the class.

Severus blinked before barking, "Daniels your in charge," he flicked his wand at the board and instructions appeared, "make the potion you learned about Monday, label and bottle before the bell, something has come up."

The Potions Professor swept from the room and ran deeper into the maze of the dungeons. He arrived at his room and almost tripped over the still body on the floor.

_Lumos_

Severus gave an uncharacteristic gasp at the disfigured body of the Boy Who Lived. He gave a sigh of relief at the steady rising and falling of his chest, but the breaths were labored. After turning his wards back on, he gathered his student in his arms and moved into his personal quarters.

Snape ran a shaky hand down his face before making a decision.

'There's no way I can heal you without getting more people involved,' Severus fought silently with himself, while taking a shortcut to the nearest apparition point.

The Potions Master glanced up at Hogwarts and immediately noticed Dumbledore's face in the window. He froze like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar, but sense seem to reach Severus as he looked into the cold blue eyes. Squaring his shoulders, the Potions Master looked the Head Master in the eye before apparating away.

* * *

Dumbledore glared down at his employee and reveled in the scared look his face took on. Blue eyes widened in surprise as Severus straightened up and left. 

"You'll regret that old friend," he vowed out loud and settled down in his chair, while sucking on his beloved lemon drops.

* * *

Severus stalked down the halls of Riddle Manor, heading towards his master's chambers. He drew the still body closer to him, before knocking on the large wooden door. 

"Come," Tom ordered with a puzzled note at the end the word.

Severus entered and gently settled his burden on his friend's bed.

Stepping back, he watched his master rise from his chair and gently sweep the bloody, long hair to the side, revealing the cursed scar. He paused as the boy cringed in pain and Riddle whispered a few words, making the scar disappear along with the distressed features etched on the boy's face.

Voldemort glanced sharply at Severus and took his hand from caressing Harry's cheek. "What are you waiting for," the young man quietly said and hurriedly left his quarters as Severus started to heal Harry.

* * *

Tom Riddle brooded in front of his liquor cabinet. He reached for the glass of Muggle vodka and threw it back. 

"Well they are good for something," he spoke out loud and downed another glass before leaving the large, but empty room. He knew that Severus was in no way done with healing Harry, so he made his way to the grounds of his manor.

The Dark Lord looked right in the setting around him. As if he was meant to be there. He walked the stone trail in between the lush vegetation and breathed in the aroma that the grape vine emitted, as it trailed along the large fenced pond. Azaleas, tulips, roses, and honeysuckles, ad the sweet smell of nectar filled his nostrils and immediately calmed his overactive mind.

The healthy leaves reminded him of a certain boy and he turned to look at his closed bedroom window. The view of the injured boy brought flashbacks of his own childhood at the orphanage. He remembered the molestation, the beatings, and the hatred of all things strange.

Tom Riddle clenched his fist in long forgotten anger. He remembered the sick satisfaction he felt after every person from his childhood that had ever even looked at him wrong had been killed.

He stared down at his thin, but calloused hands. 'By these hands,' Voldemort mulled silently over his past mistakes, before pausing to look back up at his bedroom window once again. "I failed you again," he spoke to the wind, before heading inside, a single silver tear making its way down his cheek.

**(A/N): I hoped you guys liked this a lot. Please review, tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): Thanks to all my readers and definitely to my lovely reviewers. Continue to make my day please, your criticism/praise makes me write. :P**

**Chapter 16**

Harry blearily opened his eyes. Black pools were the first things he saw.

"Sev," he whispered, giving his friend a strong attempt at a smile.

"Mr. Potter," Severus drawled, obviously not amused.

Harry avoided the onyx eyed and glanced around at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked softly, his back appreciating the comfy bed.

"My quarters," a new voice answered and Harry''s eyes opened wide as he sat up. There at the entrance stood Tom.

Ignoring the need to scream like a normal person, Harry drawled, "Sev, when I said I needed him this is not what I meant."

The Potions Master scoffed lightly, a small smirk gracing his features. "I was...worried brat," he retorted honestly.

Harry smiled both at Severus and Voldemort before relaxing back in the bed.

The Gryffindor opened his eyes as the bed sank under another's weight, surprisingly it was the Dark Lord instead of Severus.

"Potter?" Tom asked as green eyes blankly stared at him.

Said boy lowered his eyes as blood-red orbs studied him carefully. The young boy made no indication of doing anything, so the Dark Lord moved closer and frowned thoughtfully as the green-eyed boy violently shivered.

"Harry," Tom started and moved to touch the the boy's face.

Harry jerked violently and moved away as far to the edge of the large bed as possible.

Severus eyed the duo strangely and quietly left the room when Voldemort sent him a pointed look.

Tom gave a soft sigh, but walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt in front of the red-faced boy.

Harry glared angrily at him and made no move to speak.

"Harry--"

"No,"the Gryffindor cut him off, "don't you dare 'Harry' me. You left me!"

Tom moved closer, "Not without good reason, Harry I thought you could---"

"Could what, handle what my pig of an uncle gave out! How could you leave me when I needed you the most!" he screamed, tears moving down his pallid face. During his screams he had wandlessly opened the cuts on his body and had proceeded to injure himself more.

Tom grabbed the boy's flailing arms and straddled the young teen quickly. A frightened look took over Harry's face, but then the Boy Who Lived fell into unconsciousness as Tom opened their link once again and invaded the Potter heir's mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): It has been a while. I have no excuse for abandoning my stories...so I apologize to anyone who has been waiting. School has, unfortunately, taken a heavy toll on my life outside of it. I am sorry and I hope that this sort of hiatus does not occur again. Thank you to all my reviewers. JUST SO YOU KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY IN THE WORKS SO I WILL PROBABLY POST THAT SOON!**

**Responses: **Make love not war. War is fun :** I love your name and thanks for the review, I think. I'm not sure what you mean by odd.**

Darkwish3: **Your review, while confusing made me laugh.... a lot.**

Amaya Hitomi 253: **Yeah, don't worry, I feel the exact same way.**

Shadowama:** ~kisses back~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, yadda, yadda, yadda...wait, is that stealing from Chowder...???:P**

Tom blinked and opened his eyes as a cry of pain and sorrow pierced against his eardrums. A broken Harry lay before him. 'Broken' in every sense of the word. Tears fell from ruby eyes as he watched various bones protrude beneath too-thin skin. Dull, green eyes stared vacantly at the whale of a man before him and did not react as the man threw him on the thin mattress. Tom Riddle turned away from the vision in disgust as Harry was raped and whipped by the only family he had ever known.

"Where's your fucking godfather now boy? Hmm...you killed him is what your freak of a Headmaster told me! Along with the Huffle boy and your professor...your a murderer. You need to be taught a lesson. Do you hear me you fucking piece of shit!" Vernon screamed, shaking Harry in order to get some response. He received nothing in response.

Spittle flew from the purple face of Vernon Dursley and Tom's fist clenched in remembrance of his own harsh times with his father and then later at the orphanage.

Suddenly the scene changed and Tom instantly wanted to banish the image, but found he could not tear his gaze away. It was still Harry's room, but this time Harry's cousin was also in attendance. He felt tears slip down his eyes as Harry's uncle and cousin took turns defiling the fragile youth in front of him. He tore his eyes away from their actions and walked around in order to see Harry's face.

Harry's weathered face came into view, looking helplessly exhausted and beaten. His eyes were tightly clenched shut and Voldemort almost wished sleep would come to this memory Harry. Red eyes moved down to the boy's lips and he noticed that Harry was quietly chanting something, as if in a trance. "Tom I need you...Tom I need you...please listen...Tom I need you..."

Tom Riddle stumbled back from the bed and found himself gasping for air. He shook uncontrollably for a few minutes before he regaining control of himself and looking back at the bed.

Red rivers and streams ran down the pale, bare terrain that was Harry and other scars were highlighted by the fluid. Grunts and groans filled the air and Harry finally stopped chanting and instead his screams completed the silence in between.


End file.
